


Spencer Reid Oneshots!

by PrismicGalaxy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 4 Things, Angst, Asexual Spencer Reid, Autistic Spencer Reid, BAMF Spencer Reid, Car Accidents, Crack, Dad!Hotch, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insomnia, JJ is a good friend, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Nightmares, Poisoning, Sad Spencer Reid, Sassy Spencer Reid, Sick Spencer, Sickfic, Sleepiness, Spencer Reid Whump, Spencer Reid as Unsub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismicGalaxy/pseuds/PrismicGalaxy
Summary: Angst/Crack/Fluff Spencer Reid Oneshots!I am taking requests, you can submit them to my tumblr (the link is at the end of every chapter)
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Everyone, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	1. Beware of the Sleepy Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings this chapter because im feeling generous  
> I guess this is kinda a case fic but idk. This oneshot anyway

Spencer Reid is tired and done with the world. Migraines and the lack of sleep have led him to be one minute away from biting someone's face off.

"Pretty boy, no sugar?" Morgan asks, coming up next to him at the table.

"Too much sugar causes excess insulin to be released into your bloodstream which may lead to a stroke among other things." He says sipping at his too hot, bland coffee.

"I hope you realize the irony of your statement."

Spencer ignored him and walks to his desk, picking up his pen and staring down at the paperwork covering his workspace.

The loud noise of the people talking and working make his head throb and he closes his eyes, intending to rest them for a few minutes.

A tapping noise distracts him from his misery- I mean sleep and he opens his eyes to see JJ standing in front of his desk.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache, what do you want." He snaps and immediately feels guilty when JJ's look of concern turns to hurt.

"We have a new case, here's the file." She drops the papers onto his desk and heads towards the room where the rest of the team is already ready and waiting.

Spencer groans and gets up, grabbing the file and his coffee before walking towards the round table room and sitting down next to Morgan. 

"Who are the victims?" He asks, noting the lack of crime scene photos on the bulletin board.

"Family of 4, Kendra and Lukas Jacobs with 14-year-old twins Natasha and Cristina have gone missing from their home in Dallas, Texas, but we have no pictures of them alive or otherwise. The Unsub has some sort of technical skill because he has erased any trace of their existence, but you can't erase people's memories with a computer and their aunt hasn't seen them in three weeks." Hotch says, turning towards what's actually on the bulletin board, statements from friends and extended family.

"These are the only things we know about them until Garcia can find any trace of them and we can also look at their home and determine their lifestyle." Spencer sighs. The sweltering heat of Texas is not going to help with his migraine.

"Wheels up in 20."

~~~

"Spence wake up." Someone nudges him and he pushes them away.

"Wake up you're going to miss the jet, I'm pretty sure you don't want to drive all the way to Texas."

Spencer pushes himself up onto his forearms, blinking at the light flooding the room. He must have fallen asleep after Hotch told them when to be ready.

"Coming." He says and pushes his hair out of his face.

On the jet he sits down on the closest seat to the door, not wanting to walk any more than he already has to. He digs around in his bag before pulling out a pill bottle. Generic pain medication. It doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the team and Emily gets up and sits next to him.

"You ok? Migraines?" She asks.

"Who exactly is the victim's aunt?" He says, ignoring the question with an obvious conversation change. 

She sighs, used to Spencer's deflecting.

"Says here her name is Jessica Evans. She works for some obscure environmentalist group-"

"Save the earth" he cuts in. Emily nods and continues.

(Yes I know that is possibly the most generic, unoriginal name for a group but it's like 2 am lol, for some reason, I only actually have the motivation to write when my brain barely functions)

"-Save the Earth. She's single, divorced, and is banned from seeing her son Cory for 'Reasons Unspecified'."

"Suspect? She may feel as though it's not fair the rest of her family is happy when she can't see her own son. The divorce could be the stressor."

"Possibly, considering she called them is missing and no one else did."

"Anyway, I'm going back to sleep now," Spencer says and curls up on the seat. Emily blinks in surprise before returning to her own seat.

They land 2 hours later and everyone but Spencer gets up to get off the jet. Morgan stops by his seat.

"Hey kid we're getting off the jet, don't you ever sleep?"

"Leave me alone or I'll feed your kneecaps to a hyena." Spencer gets up and walks off the jet, leaving Morgan behind him wondering why his insults are so random.

(Maybe because the author is a shit writer :D)

"I doubt that a hyena could eat... my kneecaps." He responds running to catch up to the others.

" _Actually,_ a hyena can bite with up to 453.59237 kilograms of pressure," Spencer says and shoots Morgan a glare. "I will make good on my threat."

"Sure you will."

(1,000 pounds of pressure for those of y'all who live in places that use customary, approximately anyway)

"Reid and I will go talk to the victim's aunt, Morgan and Prentiss go to their house, JJ set up at the local police precinct, let's go, the more time we waste, the less of a chance the Jacobs are alive," Hotch says in his usual monotone. 

They drive to the aunt's workplace.

"Hello I'm Agent Hotchner, this is Doctor Spencer Reid from the Behavioral Analysis Unit at the FBI, we're here to talk to Jessica Evans about her missing family, is she here?" Hotch starts talking to the manager while Spencer starts looking around the building. Nothing is out of the ordinary and there seems to be a schedule, times, dates, and places, on the wall, but it isn't labeled what for.

(Foreshadowing. Maybe)

"Reid, apparently most of the workers are at a protest at a coal mine, not too far from here, I'll call Garcia and ask her if she has anything so you head there now." 

Silence.

"Reid- Reid what are you doing."

"Hmm?." He mumbles.

"You look ready to fall asleep on your feet, are you sick?" He asks. 

"No, I'm fine, where is the protest."

"... At the coal mine." He answers, resigned.

"Mmkay, I'll get going."

"He looks like he's 15, how can he be a doctor?" The manager asks.

"I'm 24 and I have 3 PhDs, which means I'm 20 times smarter than you'll ever be so you can shove it up."

"Reid." Spencer snaps his mouth shut and leaves. The poor manager is left staring after him because his small brain couldn't handle the insult. 

He drives (horribly might I add) to the only coal mine within a 23.7-mile radius. He should know, he did the math. 

He hears faint shouting from inside the mine and gets closer, instantly regretting it. Noise and the smell of coal dust assault his senses and he immediately wants to shoot everyone in the small crowd of protesters. 

"FBI, I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, I'm going to need everyone to stop yelling, I need questions answered." He yells and squints into the crowd.

"We know our rights, we don't have to stop protesting! Freedom of speech." One protester yells. He's really getting tired of the yelling.

"If you know you're rights then that means you know that you have the right to remain silent, and I request you do so, you sound like an idiot. I need to talk to Jessica Evans." He yells right back.

He gets ignored and the urge to shoot someone has come back. He pulls out his gun and discharges it into the air. Immediately a blanket of silence lowers onto them and the protesters have finally fallen quiet.

"Ok now, I need to talk to Jessica Evans, and this congregation needs to be broken up, everybody back to your homes, no I don't care if the coal dust is polluting the sky, my job is catching criminals."

He finally spots Jessica hiding in the back and he starts towards here only to find that everyone is blocking his way. Now he's really getting fed up.

"I am a federal agent, this is a federal investigation, if you impede this investigation then you can and will be charged for getting in the way of a federal investigation and most likely will earn jail time. I also haven't had any coffee in the past 4 hours and am this close to shooting you all, so kindly get the fuck out of my way." He says angrily and ignores the gaping mouths.

"Now, I need to talk to Jessica Evans, who until now, was just someone I needed to talk to. Now, you're a suspect. Congrats you earned the Medal of Idiocy for your shifty and suspicious behavior." He walks up to Jessica who quails under his stare.

"I can arrest you if you don't come willingly Jessica Evans." He says.

His phone starts ringing and he picks it up.

"Doctor Spencer Reid."

"What's taking you so long, I sent you over 30 minutes ago."

"Hello Hotch, I'm fine thank you for asking. I had to threaten everyone with jail time or being shot to get them to stop hiding Jessica-." She pushes him over, making him hit the ground hard and runs.

"Ok scratch that she's our unsub and almost gave me a concussion." He hangs up and pulls his gun out of the holster.

He runs after her.

"Jessica Evans, don't move or I'll shoot."

She laughs, maybe a little nervously, and smirks at him. She starts walking away.

"I doubt you can even aim that thing-." A bang rings out and she falls to her knees, clutching her leg.

"Don't underestimate me, that would be a mistake." He walks over to her and pulls out his phone again, calling for EMT's.

~~~

"That was quite easy. It didn't even take an entire day." Garcia remarks. "I didn't even have to find anything because boy genius over here caught the unsub!"

"Boy genius is trying to take a nap, goodnight Garcia."

[Submit requests to my Tumblr!](https://prismicgalaxy.tumblr.com/)

You could also just comment requests to thats perfectly fine.


	2. 4 times Hotch was a dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for car crash, nightmares, this is also a sickfic, and fluff (sometimes it is deadly to angst readers, i should know)  
> Prompt by Pinxku!  
> I kind of mixed your prompt with another idea I had and another prompt by Julie. I hope you still like it!

"I'm heading home right now." 

Spencer is driving his car with one hand, holding his phone up to his ear with the other.

"Morgan I need to focus on the road, I promise I'll call you back when I get to my apartment, I'm sure whatever it is you want to talk about is import-." 

There is a loud crash and for a split second, Spencer feels weightless, then his car isn't in the air anymore and his head slams against the wheel. 

When he wakes up he can't tell if it's been several seconds or minutes but one thing he knows for sure is that he probably isn't getting to his apartment anytime soon, he can barely think straight and his memory is fuzzy, he remembers talking to someone- Morgan- and then loud noises and then.... nothing.

Spencer groans reach up to massage his temples, only to find he can't move one of his arms at all. 

Okay. He thinks. Let's try the other arm. 

He reaches for his phone and with much pain and enough swearing to make even Hotch blush, he gets it and dials the first number on speed dial. 

"Aaron Hotchner."

"H-Hotch?" He groans.

"Reid? Are you ok?."

"I'm- I think there was a car crash, I can't remember. It's bad that I can't remember right? Why can't I remember!" He's panicking now, he has an eidetic memory, he rarely forgets anything. What if he having a schizophrenic episode. What if-

(The people who created Criminal Minds, I can't remember:C, were literally screaming 'lets torture the child' when spencer said 'I know what it's like to be afraid of your own mind)

"Spencer! You need to breathe, you are not going crazy. Do you know where you are?"

"N-no. I think I was driving home." He whispers, then flinches as pain erupts in his head.

"My head h-hurts."

"Ok, it doesn't matter where you are, someone else probably called emergency services. Where are you hurting, other than your head?"

"My arm, i-it hurts and I can't move it, It-think it's trapped against the door."

"Ok, you're going to be just fine, ambulances are most likely already on their way, do you hear sirens?"

Spencer strains his ears and hears faint sirens, at least 5 minutes away. He whimpers when his arm shifts slightly and squeezes his eyes shut against the pain in his head.

"Spencer, buddy, are you there?"

"Y-yeah." He's tired. He wants to sleep.

"I'm tired Hotch."

"You can't sleep right now ok? Hey, what are the statistics of.. being struck by lightning twice."

"Uh.. the chances of being struck by lightning twice is one in nine million, which is still higher than your chances of winning the Powerball."

"No exact percentage?"

"I- I can't remember it!" He wails.

(Translate: I couldn't find it online and didn't feel like looking at more than 2 websites)

"It's ok, you probably have a concussion, you'll remember it after it heals." There is rustling on the other end of the phone before Hotch speaks again.

"You're going to be just fine, I checked, the EMT's are almost there."

"Hotch, it hurts," Spencer says. Tears stream down his face and he's too out of it to even notice.

"I wanna go home, please." He begs.

"You will go home Spencer, don't worry, I know it hurts and it'll feel better soon."

"Promise?" He asks quietly. 

"...promise."

The sirens sound closer and he hears voices and something rolling on the road. A light shines in his face and he blinks.

"He- over he-. Bro- rm." He can distantly hear voices but he's too tired. His eyes slip shut and he drifts.

~~~

He wakes up abruptly like he's erupting out of water in a lake. His eyes shoot open and he realizes there is something in his throat and he can't breathe and it hurts and-

"Hey, Reid, calm down, it's just a feeding tube, the doctors are coming to take it out right now.

He looks around for the source of the voice and sees Hotch sitting next to him.

When the feeding tube is out, the doctor runs a series of tests and deems him healthy.

"Stay here for maybe one more day, we need to monitor you until we know that you'll be ok, you have a pretty severe concussion and a compound fracture of your left ulna." The doctor tells him. Oh, that's why his head is pounding like there's no tomorrow. 

"Wha- what did you give m-me." He coughs out. His throat is as dry as the Sahara desert, even though that's impossible, that's what it feels like.

Hotch feeds him some ice chips that soothe his throat.

"Did they give me anything?!" He asks. He doesn't want a repeat of Hankle. He's barely over that.

"No, just some over the counter pain meds, no narcotics I promise." Hotch reassures him.

"Oh.. ok." Hs turns his gaze to the rest of the room and sees an uneaten cup of Jello sitting next to Hotch.

"Can I have that." Hotch looks at where Spencer is looking and his mouth turns up into an almost smile.

"It's strawberry, Morgan brought it for you."

"Ew, strawberry, never mind, tell Morgan that I absolutely hate strawberry and that he will pay."

CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS

2.

It was a slow day. Everyone is either out at lunch, doing paperwork, or in Spencer's case, sleeping.

Hotch was filling out a statement for the latest case he had when he heard whimpering noises in the otherwise silent and vacant bullpen.

He looks out his door and into the bullpen, seeing ahead of curly brown hair flat on his desk.

"Reid? Do you have another migraine?" 

No answer. He walks down to Spencer's desk and taps him lightly on the shoulder, earning only another whimper. Hotch realizes he's asleep and probably having a nightmare.

Spencer starts to restlessly shift, mumbling, and crying out. Hotch doesn't know whether to wake him up or just comfort him when he wales up on his own but that decision is made for him when Spencer starts sobbing.

"Spencer wakes up, its just a dream." Hotch says in his dad's voice. Yes, dad mode has been activated. He shakes Spencer lightly and he flys out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Wha- But there was- that was a dream- Hotch! What are you doing here." Spencer exclaims and furiously wipes at his face.

"I was doing paperwork." He says.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go get lunch." He says, then yawns.

"Maybe you should sleep a little. You look terrible."

"Oh I'm fine - _Yawn_ \- I'll be back in 10 minutes, there's a cafe nearby."

"Are you actually going to eat food or just drink more coffee?" Hotch asks. At this Spencer falls silent and looks down.

"Come on, you can use the couch in my office." He says. "Do you want to talk about it? Or sleep."

"Uh.. well." 

"It's ok to talk about your feelings sometimes, as hypocritical that may sound coming from me." Hotch says with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Ok well..."

_He was back in the shed with someone looming over him, a needle glinting in their hand._

_"You are a sinner." The person says._

_"You failed your mother, committed her to a place just like a prison." He continues and Spencer whimpers. He's not a sinner, he was helping his mom._

_"And you're just like her." The man says, and his voice seems to echo and warp until it sounds like something else._

_"You're crazy."_

_He struggles against the bonds in the chair but he can't get free and he closes his eyes when he sees the knife coming down._

_When he opens them, they're outside the shadowed figure above him with a shovel._

_"Exodus 21:17. And he that curseth his father or his mother... Shall surely be put to death." He spouts. And the first shovelful of dirt rains on his face._

_And the last thing he sees before his vision fades is Gideon and then he's hearing words. He hears his mother pleading with him, begging him to make the doctors get out of the house and then sees the betrayal in her eyes before she's drugged and carried away._

"Spencer... you know you were helping your mother when you sent her to the Sanitarium."

"Yeah I- I know but I still feel guilty!" Hotch sighs and reaches forward, enveloping Spencer in a hug that he will deny if ever accused.

Spencer stiffens the relaxes burying his face in Hotch's shirt, his shoulders shaking with silent tears.

"It's ok to cry, Spencer."

CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS 

3.

Today is not a good day. Spencer woke up generally feeling like roadkill. His throat is sore and his head is currently being split open by what feels like several hammers. 

He groans and takes a steadying breath before walking into the bullpen and to his desk. When he sits down there's a pile of papers in the middle of his desk and he groans again. For once, doing the repetitive work of filling out and filing paperwork does not seem fun.

"Hey, Spence- you don't look too good, do you need today off? Hotch would definitely let you have today if you're sick." JJ says, walking up to his desk. 

"I'm fine JJ, why are you at my desk?" He asks. The exhaustion must be clear on his face because JJ gives him the Older Sister 'Don't mess with me' face.

"I was bringing you these." She says and holds out _more_ paperwork. She smiles sheepishly when she sees the barely depleted stack of paperwork already on his desk.

(We're just gonna pretend that the paperwork isn't random and that its actually important idk)

"Sorry." Spencer shrugs, tired already from the interaction.

"It's fine." He says shortly and goes back to tapping the pen he's using on the paper, barely understanding the words he reads and scribbling down whatever response comes to mind.

"Reid." Someone says.

He looks up and sees Hotch standing over his desk, looking mildly disappointed.

"It's lunchtime, go eat." At the mention of food his stomach roils. He glances at the clock and sees that it is indeed lunchtime. 

"Actually, I'm not hungry, I'll grab a snack later on."

Hotch furrows his eyebrows.

"I haven't seen you eat all day, eat something now."

" _I'm not hungry Hotch._ " He hisses. Hotch blinks at the unexpected venom in his voice and Spencer tastes bile in his mouth. He jumps and Hotch leaps back to avoid getting hit on his chin.

"Reid, what're you-." Spencer ignores him and makes a beeline for the bathroom, pushing the door open of the nearest stall and bending over the toilet, hacking up what little food he had in his stomach. 

(It can take up to 15 hours to digest food so like, that could be his dinner)

Hs distantly feels a cool hand on his back, brushing the hair out of his face.

(Long hair Spencer ok)

He straightens up and winces at the taste in his mouth.

"Ike some water?"

"...huh?" He says eloquently. 

"I said, would you like some water?" 

"Uh yeah. Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, go home and eat something that will settle your stomach."

"Yogurt contains _Lactobacillus acidophilus_ which can relive an upset stomach." Spencer says.

"Eat yogurt then, come on, I'll drive you home."

"Don't you have work to do?" 

"I can take 10 minutes to drive you home, let's go, a quiet, dark place must sound good right now right?"

Spencer nods and then immediately regrets it when the pain in his head spikes.

"Next time, if you're sick, call in sick and stay home."

(Lol crappy ending)

CRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDSCRIMINALMINDS 

4.

Spencer's eyes blink close and his head dips towards his chest before he jerks it back up again. He hasn't been able to sleep lately. Every time he closes his eyes he sees broken bodies. He's seen the aftermath of countless murder victims. That's a lie, it's 372 because his memory won't let him forget.

He sighs. Another sleepless night on the jet. Usually, he would take the time to sleep on the jet ride back to Virginia but his insomnia won't let him.

To distract himself he cast his eyes over the occupants of the jet.

JJ and Emily are both sound asleep on the couch and Morgan has his eyes closed but Spencer can see that his headphones are on. Rossi is reading a book and Hotch is looking over the case file until he looks up and meets his eyes.

"Reid, you aren't going to sleep?" He asks.

Spencer considers lying and saying that he slept in his hotel room, that he isn't dead tired but Hotch would see right through the lie.

"I can't." He states.

Hotch nods in understanding and gets up to sit down next to him.

"What's wrong."

Spencer again considers lying but dismisses that thought as soon as he has it.

"I keep seeing them. All of the victims, every time I close my eyes. Having an eidetic memory isn't that gun if you work cases like what we work Hotch."

"Yeah, it can be hard sometimes, remembering all of the bad things but you also need to remember the good things. The children we reunite with their parents and their wives and husbands. We give the victims justice, their murderers are put away forever."

Spencer nods.

"Yeah, it's just still hard." 

"Well, what helps you go to sleep."

"Hotch it's fine." He says quickly, not wanting Hotch to think he was obligated to take care of Spencer.

"I'm waiting for an answer Spencer."

"...My mom used to read me Proust. But it's not like you memorized it... is it?"

"No, I haven't memorized it, but I can look it up."

"Really Hotch, it's ok."

Hotch ignores him and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

(For the sake of plot convenience lets pretend that their jet gets wifi or that using mobile data doesn't affect the instruments)

He clears his throat and starts reading.

"For a long time, I used to go to bed early. Sometimes, when I had put out my candle, my eyes would close so quickly that I had not even time to say 'I’m going to sleep'...." Hotch's voice lulls Spencer to sleep and for the first time in a long time, his sleep was interrupted. 

And if Derek opened his eyes to see Spencer curled up in Hotch's arms and proceeded to take several pictures and sent them to the group chat you would never know.

_He did._

[Tumblr!](https://prismicgalaxy.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe everyone! Unless you're reading this in the future and aliens have already taken over the planet. Then oh well.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also fun fact, I ended up writing most of this at 2am again :D  
> Because who needs sleep, certainly not me
> 
> Blame any spelling mistakes on the dictionary bc i run it through a spell check thing but sometimes it messes up lol i should probably sleep


	3. The coffee is a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: poisoning, shooting  
> Y'all the last one was probably the longest chapter I've written since the Karma's gonna come collect yohr debt series :D Also i got a haircut :D

(Amazingly, this is being written at a reasonable time, noon, I actually slept :D)

(Edit: lol nvm here I am at 11:30 pm)

Someone hands Spencer a steaming cup of coffee.

"Here, looks like you need it." The officer said and smiled awkwardly before walking away.

And he's right, the case they're on involves children. Some of the worst that the team has ever seen.

Spencer sips on his coffee. 

"This tastes like gasoline!" He exclaims and sets the coffee down.

"What not enough sugar?" Morgan chuckles. 

"No, there isn't enough sugar, so now I have to wait until we get to the precinct. Anyway, who's our victim." He says, pulling gloves on and crouching next to the body.

"Amelia Reyes, 43, she's single and lives alone in the apartment complex 2 blocks over." A Police Officer says. "She was missing for 27 hours until someone found her here, behind the local fast-food restaurant. CSI's put her time of death at about 40 minutes ago."

"We just missed him." Morgan says, frustrated.

"No defensive wounds, actually no wounds at all. She might have been smothered or poisoned and the lack of defensive wounds indicates that this was either a blitz attack or she trusted her assailant." Spencer says, frowning.

"There are no track marks so she wasn't drugged, at least not with a needle, we'll have to wait for the tox screen results."

"And the other victims were found the same way? Close to their home, with no visible wounds?" Morgan asks.

"Yes." The Officer responds. 

"Let's head back to the precinct and meet up with the rest of the team." 

~~~

Spencer dumps about a cup of sugar in his coffee as soon as he finds the coffee bar.

(Coffee bars are essential to life so they exist everywhere)

He takes a sip and finds that it's less bitter.

"Spencer how do you drink that much sugar and still be so skinny." Morgan remarks.

Spencer ignores him and snatches the map from Morgan's hands earning an indignant 'Hey!' from him.

"The bodies were all found within 2 blocks of these three apartment complexes." He says and marks the dump sites and apartment buildings with a pin.

"This is a relatively wide area of comfort for the unsub, he may have a job that includes travel, such as someone who drives a garbage truck, or a bus." He says and sets ls the map down on the table in the room where the team has set up.

He mutters some more stuff to him and drinks more of his coffee.

He presses a button on his phone and hears a cheery greeting.

"Hey Garcia, can you give me the routes of any buses and garbage trucks that stop near or at all three of the apartment buildings. It's most likely a bus route because the victims probably trusted the unsub. He may have offered them a ride and then killed him.

"I can do that." She says and Spencer hears the clicking of a computer keyboard. "There is one bus route stopping at all three apartment buildings. A driver is a man named Henry Janson. Good luck my junior g-man!"

"Thanks, Garcia." He ignores the last part and hangs up.

"Henry Janson, what is your connection with our 4 victims." He mutters. Hotch walks into the room shortly after he hangs up with the rest of the team.

"We look around the latest victims home, there isn't anything strange. It is quite clean and organized and doesn't indicate a struggle." Hotch says. 

"The other victim's houses are similar, all clean and neat, no marks of struggle. They seem like ordinary citizens. The only thing they have in common is their family photos. They all look forced and they all have the same man in them." Morgan chimes in. "What do you have."

"Well, there is a b-bus route that stops at all of the buildings. A bus driver is a man by the name of Henry Janson, ring any bells?" Spencer says and blinks rapidly to clear his vision, he can't see straight.

Morgan shots him a concerned look but continues on.

"As far as we currently know, Henry Janson does not exist in these girl's lives. There isn't any sign of a male presence anywhere, except for in the photos..."

Morgan is still speaking but everything sounds underwater. He can feel his heart rate and breathing pick up and can distantly feel someone tapping him on the shoulder before he crumples to the ground. His head hits the floor with an ugly thump and the coffee mug shatters against the floor. 

He tries to get up but he can't move, he can't speak. Its as if he's paralyzed, completely aware but not able to do anything. He can feel the pain of _something_ piercing his arm and darkness takes over his vision.

~~~

"As far as we currently know, Henry Janson does not exist in these girl's lives. There isn't any sign of a male presence anywhere, except for in the photos...... kid you ok?" Morgan interrupts himself and looks at Spencer. His eyes are glazed over and his breathing is irregular and fast.

Morgan reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. "If you're sick you could have taken the day-." He doesn't finish because Spencer collapses and hits his head on the floor. His mug shatters against the ground, cold coffee spilling everywhere and slivers of ceramics embedding themselves in Spencer's arm.

He lets out a low cry before stiffening, all of his muscles locking up.

"I think he's having a seizure, Morgan, make sure he doesn't hurt himself and JJ, it is imperative that you time him." Hotch almost shouts as Spencer's body starts convulsing.

JJ tears up. She's only seen her friend this way one other time when he was beaten by Hankle and she never wanted to see him like that again.

"Spence, can you hear me?!" She says when he stills, sitting down next to his prone figure.

"Is he breathing? Is he alive?!" 

Hotch checks for a pulse and finds a faint one but his chest isn't rising and falling.

"Call an ambulance, he isn't breathing."

~~~

The first thing he notices is air wooshing somewhere noise and loud beeping. Too loud. He grunts and shifts, pulling the covers over his head only to find that something is preventing him.

"Pretty boy?"

The second thing he notices is that his eyes are closed and he opens them, only to be assaulted by blinding white light. He's pretty sure his hotel room had lamps, not fluorescent nightmares.

"Hey, open your eyes, come on."

Oh. He closed them again. He turns his head towards the voice and opens his eyes, slower this time to get used to the light. His forehead crinkles in confusion.

"M-morgan? What're you doing in m' hotel room?" He wheezes. Why is his throat so dry.

"We're not in the hotel, we're in the hospital." Oh, that makes sense.

"Why." He asks and reaches for a jug of water on the table near his uncomfortable hospital bed, only to be stopped again.

"Here, lemme get it for you." Morgan says.

"You're in the hospital because you were poisoned. When the doctor performed a mandatory blood test we found traces of cyanide in your blood. It was in your coffee." Morgan explains. Spencer wrinkles his nose. That's why his coffee tasted like shit.

"Language kid." Morgan chuckles. 

"Oh, I said that out loud. Who poisoned me?" 

"Well, we don't know, but someone gave us a note." He shows Spencer a slip of paper.

_1 down, 4 to go._

Hey y'all! If you don't have any requests, you can still talk to me, for fun or if you need help with anything [here! :)](https://prismicgalaxy.tumblr.com/) (Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kudos make my day! And prompts are greatly appreciated. This is the last idea I've had for a bit, my imagination is running dry :'C also ew this one I did not like, I can definitely do better sorry
> 
> Symptoms of cyanide poisoning include faster heatbeat and breathing, and weakness. If you have a larger amount in your body then convulsions (not seizure, tho they are typically with seizures) and respiratory failure are symptoms too.
> 
> A CSI is a crime scene investigator I think. They do stuff like look at the crime scene for stuff that might identify who the victim is and possibly time of death. I think the autopsy doctor (or whatever they're called sorry) usually finds time of death though 
> 
> So i looked it up and apparently cyanide tastes bitter and acrid and it has a burning sensation, hence the "This tastes like gasoline!" from Spencer and several 'uncommon' sugars can dilute cyanide so... the sugar that Spencer uses isn't part of that group


	4. Insomnia :C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me venting because i want to sleep but i can't:C... but slence gets a happy ending maybe.. unlike me :CCC  
> Tw. Implied/referenced nightmares, blood (like a little tiny bit in one or two sentences that are entirely inconsequential), implied drug use, again, entirely inconsequential

Spencer has spent the last few days in a fog. He hasn't been able to sleep and his body and mind are paying for it. He can't think straight or walk straight.

(Or be straight- lol jk)

He stumbles to his apartment, thinking he could finally get a good night's sleep. But no. He climbs into bed and burrows into the blankets and closes his eyes. Which snap back open after five minutes. 

He groans in frustration. If he can't sleep, he can't function, and that makes him a liability to his team. But every time he closes his eyes and actually sleeps, he wakes up an hour later by an already distant dream of screams and blood and fear.

Its an endless cycle of sleeplessness, one his body seems to be repeating today. He gives up on sleep and pushes his glasses onto his nose. Reading is possibly the only way he gets any rest, 5 minute light naps in between words or pages.

He flips through an encyclopedia on the human brain and his eyes droop closed. 

He hears muffled shouts and turns towards them, only to find that he can only move his head. His legs are bound across his chest and his ankles are deadweight, as though he was unconscious. But he's not and he tries to move and get out of whatever he's in. He didn't even notice the damp, crumbling walls.

The walls start crumbling more, whenever he accidentally bumps into them and suddenly he almost buried in it. He opens his mouth to try screaming for help but the only sound that comes out is an awful thud. Which also coincidently causes him to shoot up in his bed.

"Oh, it was a dream- a nightmare."

He shakes his head and notices that his book is on the floor. That must've been the noise that woke him up. He rubs a hand over his face and picks his book up again, reading faster to stimulate his mind. He doesn't fall asleep again.

~~~

He walks into the bullpen like a zombie. Glasses askew and clothes rumpled. He has dark bags under his eyes that stand out on his pale skin. He knows he looks like shit but is hoping to keep his friends from seeing the problem.

(You're in a team of profilers dumbass, its gonna happen)

(Also its 10 am now I fell asleep, finally)

"Hey Spence, did you sleep?" JJ asks, concerned. He doesn't bother giving an answer, instead of pouring sugar into his coffee and taking a long sip.

"Oh ok, I see." JJ smiles. "What are you doing all night that prevents you from sleeping?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He grounds out, feeling unusually irritated with life.

(Whenever I'm sleep deprived I get pissed really easily for no reason, I may not show it but chances are, if you are talking and I crave unconsciousness, I am planning your death)

JJ blinks in surprise before nodding and patting him on the back. Which he immediately shrugs off.

"Well, no case today so you can grab a nap at lunch." She says and walks to her own desk to file statements. 

(Or smth important Idk, buy donuts)

Spencer kept periodically nodding off, only to shoot up in his seat. The seventh time it happened he got up abruptly, startling the people around him, and went to the coffee machine to make ~~5~~ 1 cup of coffee with maybe 2 times the amount of caffeine. Not that anyone but he would know. 

Spencer sighs and sits back down. Still 4 more hours until lunch, then he can escape and maybe eat something to give himself more energy.

Morgan walks by his desk.

"Hey, can you help me w-."

"No."

Morgan stares.

"Wha- you didn't even let me finish." He sputters.

"I said no."

Morgan waves his hands defensively. 

"Ok, fine, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

Spencer mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like I will stab you in the eye, but Morgan is sure that isn't what he said. 

(No he isn't)

Spencer sighs again and tunes out the rest of the world. 3 more hours. He counts the seconds.

1...

2...

3...

4...

"Reid!"

Spencer winces at the yell and turns toward the person who yelled.

"What?" He snaps.

"And it's Dr. Reid."

The agent rolls his eyes and hands him something.

"The mailman said this is for you." It's an envelope from his mother.

"Thanks." He opens it and pulls out a piece of paper with unintelligible scribbles. His mother is having a bad day... again. The agent who gave him the letter leans over his desk to try and read that letter.

"Goodbye." Spencer says and puts the paper in a drawer. The agent looks unabashed and walks away.

Spencer frowns. Today is not looking up. 2 hours until he can escape for a little. 

(He's not using, he's planning on taking a nap)

~~~

He climbs into bed yet again, ready for staying awake the entire night. 

He hears a loud knock on the door and he wonders who would be awake and at his apartment at midnight. 

He opens the door to see JJ standing in the threshold. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks. JJ smiles a little.

"It seems like you haven't been sleeping lately so I brought a movie and some pizza." She motions to her feet where a bag sits.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend!" 

She walks in, with no invitation, and sits down on his couch, already opening the pizza box and pulling out a slice. She pats the seat next to her and puts it in the disk. Spencer sits next to her and also grabs a slice. If someone brings pizza you might as well eat it. 

Hours pass and the sun rises Spencer is sleeping sitting up, his head tilted to the side, and JJ lying on top of his legs. JJ's eyes open to the scene and smiled. Mission accomplished. 

Come talk to me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/UJ7KYhA) or [Tumblr](https://prismicgalaxy.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Panic Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screeeee its 140am and i should go to sleep but like... whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: darkness... legit darkness, suicidal thoughts, talks abt death
> 
> Reminds me of the one part from The Flash  
> 'Ur not afraid of the dark barry, ur afraid of being alone in the dark'.... which is wrong, at least for me. Reid is right: 'why are you afraid lf the dark, because of the inherent absence of light' which is spot on, you can't see anything so for all you know, a demon is right behond you oOoOoOoOh
> 
> Anyway, that barely made sense to me 
> 
> #tiredramblings
> 
> Also i wanna make hotwings fics but I have exactly zero confidence in my writing skill so yeah... 
> 
> What if someone made an au where some of the gods become demigods, they have their powers and stuff, and they have no memories and Will finds them, or nico idk but solangelo ok?, and they go to camp half blood. Or maybe its a highschool au so no powers? Idk that would be cool tho
> 
> I also may or may not make a fic where spence is a warlock, malec will make a cameo, or several cameos, if im not careful the main character(s) of the fic will me Magnus and Alec, not Reid lol
> 
> *screeching*
> 
> Wtf am i doing
> 
> 😭
> 
> Do any of y'all ever get random 1 minute migraines? Cuz those are annoying. 
> 
> Yknow what's funny? One of the ppl that i rp with (roleplay, but not like that get your head out of the gutter) is in EST time and is sleepless like me and tells us to go to sleep. Idk why I said thats funny it isn't. 
> 
> I think sleep deprivation is making me crazy
> 
> Halp.
> 
> If y'all wanna join my rp btw the link is at the end. We need a Hayden (oc), kaminari, shoto, bakugou, mr compress, tomura, hmm, chisaki, anybody else who's in the shie hassaikai really, uhm is there anyone else in the LoV?? Like we have dabi, kurogiri, toga... idk who else. If you wanna be Endeavor prepare to be bashed bc all of us hate him very much sorry. Also we're gonna have a hotwings marriage soon, theres gonna be balloons and also cake. Ig we need other various heros too. There are exactly 3 main oc's btw. And its super gay (centers mostly on lov and maybe a little on heros btw) like League of Gays not League of Villains so if you no like you no join  
> We also already have a Hawks. And an Izuku. Btw Hayden's dad is named bob which makes me sad bc bob :C
> 
> Poor bob he never got to see the sun
> 
> Wtf am i doing!
> 
> Wow tired rant
> 
> If you actually cared to read all of this thank you you are my best friend now
> 
> Also y'know what makes me mad? Adrian fucking chase i wanna slap him with a baseball bat. Poor ollie's son also i missed so much when did Amenadiel have a child??? And when did he get kidnapped??? And when did Lucy go back to hell??? Also ew Micheal also deserves to be slapped, but with a knife... like endevwhore
> 
> Forget infinity war as the greatest crossover this rant is-
> 
> God the typos my ocd is crying. 
> 
> And oh look i have lost all motivation to write so this fic will not be coming to you at ungodly hours on this day, but maybe tomorrow, or later today
> 
> Literally a week later:  
> Please please please ignore all that its embarrassing

It was cold. And dark. He was in an empty room with no windows and it was dark. So dark that even when he strained his eyes, he only saw blackness. He shuddered and coughed.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" He asks the room weakly. No answer, not even the sound of breathing. He's all alone. 

"Who put me in here? Let me out!" Still no answer.

He backs up against a corner and slides down, putting his arms around his knees and hiding his face. It feels like the darkness is creeping into his body and his mind, making him numb.

"Why am I here!?"

Not a single sound.

He squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers. The coldness of the room leeches into his bones, causing him to shiver violently. He's terrified. Terrified of dying alone in the cold, dark room. Alone and afraid.

His friends probably don't even notice he's gone. He doesn't make any positive impact on their lives, he drags them down with his stupid whining. He can't even call them his friends, he doesn't deserve them.

His mother is too sick to remember him. Because he didn't visit her and help her. Everything is his fault. All the bad things that happen to the people who put up with him happen because they're too nice to cut him out of their lives.

Which would be better. It would be better if he died like this, without them having to pretend to worry and waste their money on hospital bills.

He shivered again. He was going to die in this room. This room full of hidden terrors that reveal themselves in pitch blackness. A room that's filled with still, ice-cold air. 

He can hear voices now, coming from the corners of the room. They're telling him to hang on. Hang on to what? Life? What if he wants to just slip away. There's no evidence of an afterlife, maybe it's a Silver City full of angels. Or it's Hades, where the eternally punished and the externally blessed are so near to each other yet so far away.

He lets himself go limp, it's easier to let go and feel no pain than to stay and keep living with pain and heartbreak. And he does, he glimpsed a quiet gray nothingness, and he smiles one last time. 

Come join my Marvel rp [here](https://discord.gg/Gpm3dnB)!

Come join Anime Country [here](https://discord.gg/EkhnQ4w)!

Come talk to me on Tumblr [here](https://prismicgalaxy.tumblr.com/)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped-
> 
> Hades is the name of the greek underworld. Before hades came along and named it after himself it was called erebus 
> 
> Imma mythology nerd, like norse, greek, Egyptian etc... ^-^
> 
> And the 'quiet gray nothingness' i referenced is Gigungagap from Norse Mythology 
> 
> Don't eat socks, kids


	6. And I can't stop myself from falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: sad boi, drug addiction  
> Shut up autocorrect boi is a word
> 
> Hiiiii  
> Ik i haven't updated in like a thousand years.  
> It's bc of school, procrastination, and zero inspiration  
> Sorry  
> But here ya go!  
> I'll try to update all of my fics every week starting now!  
> Sorry
> 
> 1 week later:  
> I lied I suck I know. MY schedule has gone to hell and I'll try to update when I can, no promises sorry guys

"Spence, are you paying attention?" JJ asks and taps in on the shoulder. Spencer jerks out of his reverie and looks at the map. "Um, yeah, I'm paying attention." JJ gives him a concerned look and turns back to the file in her hand.

"Okay, both of the victims were kidnapped in Arlington, Virginia. And both were found in the same area just outside of the city, to the north." She points to a spot on the map and Spencer attempts to put a pin on the spot, instead stabbing Falls Church. JJ takes the pin and puts it in the right spot. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asks. Spencer looks at her, irritated. "I'm fine, JJ," he says. JJ gives him one more glance before looking at her papers again. 

"The third victim was found _in_ Arlington. Maybe the unsub was interrupted in the act, causing him or her to dump the body randomly," JJ speculates. Spencer mumbles out a response too quiet to make out and puts a third pin on the map before dropping the rest of the pushpins he had in his hand. "Half of those are clear," he whines and bends down to start collecting the pins. JJ giggles and then turns to walk away. "I forgot the files on the most recent victim in my office, i'll be right back," she says and leaves. Spencer down on one of the chairs and looks in his bag. He's having a bad day today, and thoughts that he should not have are flying through his mind. He spots something glinting at the bottom of his bag and picks it up. It's a small clear bottle with _something_ inside that he should not have. Yet he does. 

"Spencer?" Someone approaches him and he shoves the bottle back into his bag and out of sight but it's too late. "One of those days again?" JJ asks. She has more papers in her hand and a concerned look on her face. Spencer simply nods. JJ holds out her hand. "Give it to me, Spence," She demands. Spencer hands it to her after a minute.

"Now c'mon, let's go to that sandwich place that you like." JJ pulls him up and hugs him around the shoulders, then drags him off (to hell) towards the doorway. Spencer pauses for a moment, then smiles at her.

"Thanks JJ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day and don't eat socks  
> As you can see I treasure JJ's and Spencer friendship it's adorable  
> And yes I have a habit of starting fics with dialogue bc it makes it easier lol

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I literally used a random name generator so the names mean exactly nothing  
> Lowkey im cringing at the bad writing, or at least what i perceive to be bad writing, this oneshot is my first time writing in the Criminal Minds fandom so feedback would be much appreciated please


End file.
